


Will You Forgive Me?

by Cuteintrovert



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Forgiveness, Insecurity, M/M, Romance, Soft Sesshomaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteintrovert/pseuds/Cuteintrovert
Summary: Sesshomaru apologizing for his past actions.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 27





	Will You Forgive Me?

“You look beautiful Inuyasha.” Sesshomaru murmured gazing upon his future mate. Inuyasha had his hair tied up in a single bunch, he wore a grey suikan with gold embroidery at the sleeves with a matching grey hakama. The grey with the contrast of gold really brought out his eyes. 

“Keh, stop saying silly things like that, I’m not  
Beautiful, I’m a man, men aren’t supposed to be beautiful.”

Sesshomaru stood closer grabbing his mates hand and bringing his knuckles towards his lips and gently placed a small chaste kiss there. 

“And yet here you are, gracing me with your beauty.” 

Inuyasha blushed and looked away while  
He folded his arms in his suikan. Sesshomaru frowned as he couldn’t understand the hanyo’s behavior, why was the hanyo so adverse to this type of attention, he didn’t understand. 

“Otouto, my love, why do you look away when someone complements you?”

Inuyasha huffed, “why does it matter?” His agitation was not betrayed in his tone, this topic flustered the hanyo, to which the demon lord could not comprehend. 

“It matters to me otouto.” Sesshomaru said placing his hand on his mates shoulder. 

“Look, all my life I have been called a worthless half breed, that I was disgusting and unnatural that I shouldn’t have been born, so forgive me if I don’t take to lightly to people kissing up to me.” Inuyasha sighed “nobody wants a dirty hanyo Sesshomaru.” 

Sesshomaru felt a pang of guilt in his chest, before they eloped there was a time where he was the one giving the boy a hard time, blaming him for something he couldn’t control, calling him half breed was one of many of the hurtful words he has said, he had only hoped, foolishly hoped Inuyasha would’ve forgotten. How selfish. How wrong he has been. 

“Inuyasha... I-“ Sesshomaru began but was cut off by his mate. 

“Look, it’s in the past.”

“No, I must say this, if not for me for your sake.” Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a pensive stare and hoped he would understand. 

“Alright.” Inuyasha huffed. 

Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and brought it up to his heart. 

“I am sorry for the past, and I am sorry for the way I have once treated you, I was angry at father, angry at you for something you yourself could not control, and you we’re at for front for my assaults. I wish I could change the past, I wish I could’ve held you close and protected all those years ago, there is and will never be a excuse for my once horrid behavior, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and never once think In your mind I do not think you as anything less than beautiful, I have always thought so, you will always be my beautiful, vibrant, hanyo.” To that Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha’s hand to his lips and gave a kiss to where the humans would declare their love, his ring finger. 

There was the scent of salt in the air and kami Sesshomaru did not want to lose his precious mate, he would break down and never recover that was for certain. 

Inuyasha took a step forward in Sesshomaru’s space and gave him a wry smile his eyes golden pools of wet honey he wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru and gave him a look the demon lord has never seen before. Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed him softly on the mouth. 

“I forgive you.” 

Sesshomaru was filled to his emotional limit and crashed his lips to the hanyo’s and pulled him closely by the waist a smile gracing his delicate features. 

“I am glad of it, my beautiful Yasha.”


End file.
